Blind Faith Broken
by sparkledreamer21
Summary: Sometimes, it takes an trip from your own time to wake up and understand the truth. People who you trusted should never have been trusted. Time Travel. HP/?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I own none of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Prologue**

Crash!

The windows rattled.

Glass breaking.

The room was shaking.

Suddenly, he saw a white light. The light grew until it was all he could see.

Then there was black.

**AN: Just keep reading, it will make sense in the next couple of chapters. I hope you like it. R&R. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. He looked around but the room was blurry without his glasses. What he did see sparked a memory. It looked like he was back in the hospital wing. He groaned as he tried to sit up, looking around to see if Madam Pomfrey was there. Realizing his body felt as if it had just been hit by ten bludgers, he stopped himself from moving again. Suddenly, a woman came out, from the area that he knew was an office from all his previous visits, tutting and casting spells, he recognized them as diagnostic spells. Finally, she turned to him and said,

"Oh your up already!? Well all right, all right. Give me a minute and let me call Godric and Salazar. They wanted to see you when you woke up. Helga would be up however, she was in the middle of planting some very important herbs. Oh dear you do look confused, just wait a minute and we will answer any questions that you have."

He just blinked at her and she took that as an agreement. He looked around to see if he could find his glasses when he realized they were already on his face. He reached up slowly so as not to hurt himself and took them off. Looking around everything seemed so much clearer. It was clearer than he had ever been able to see in his life. Well maybe not before he got his glasses but even when he got them, they were always a pair from the bin at the drugstore down the street. The Dursleys never spent any extra money on him and real glasses were expensive. His mind reeling with all the information that he had just received. Godric? Salazar? Helga? But the only people he knew with those names were the founders of Hogwarts. What does this mean?!

Someone cleared their throat, pulling him out his thoughts. He looked up and saw two men standing before him. One was tall, about 6ft 4 with dark auburn hair. Scars littered his muscular arms and he was wearing a flowing read tunic with dark brown leggings. Next to him was a slightly shorter man, only about 6ft 2. He had black hair, so dark it was almost blue. His eyes were green, so green they were like emeralds with such depth to them that they seemed to go on forever, however, now they were blank. He also wore a tunic, green instead of red, with black leggings.

Looking around, trying figure out what was going on, Harry convinced himself it was all a weird dream. Okay, he thought to himself, it's all a dream; if I close my eyes, I'll wake up in the morning, locked in Dudley's second bedroom. Harry closed his eyes wishing hard that he was back at the Dursley's house. He would take them over this strange world.

When he opened his eyes, there were four people staring strangely at him. He groaned and cursed to himself, surprised when one of the women reprimanded him for his language.

"What am I doing here? Where am I? What is going on?" babbled Harry, looking around he saw the others trying not to laugh at his confusion. That made him angry, "Stop laughing‼ Tell me what is going on! NOW!" yelled Harry. He was so angry his magic was leaking out of him and the windows were rattling. Ignoring the strange looks of the adults around him, Harry stopped talking and sat back on the bed. Centering himself, he started to meditate, going into his mind and regaining control of his magic. It was something he had taught himself to do when he was five. He didn't want is anger getting the better of him and it had been so helpful at Hogwarts. It kept him from revealing his true potential. The Dursleys had always blamed him for getting better grades than Dudley gets so he could not show his true intelligence. Then he met Ron, who was his first friend, but he only wanted to slack off. Hermione, on the other hand, kept pushing him to study, but he knew that if he actually did better than she did she would be mad at him. At Hogwarts, Harry did just enough to get passible grades. When his 'friends' were not watching, he would sneak off to the library under his invisibility cloak and learn on his own. It was annoying but he had been doing it for so long it no longer bothered him. First with the Dursleys beating him for doing his best and continuing at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione's hovering over his every move on Dumbledore's orders, so Harry continued to do bad. Back to the matter at hand, Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The adults, Salazar, Godric, Helga and one other woman who he was willing to bet was Rowena, were looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe. He sat on the bed, waiting for them to speak.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat there waiting. For a few minutes, they just stood there, frozen in place. After what seemed like hours, Rowena walked toward him and began casting some spells. She spoke in what appeared to be a older version of Latin. For all his knowledge of the language, he could not tell what was cast.

Six spells later, she picked up a sheet of parchment and cast a privacy bubble around herself and the others.

He lay back down, waiting for some answers.

As he waited, he meditated. Inside his mind, he could see his mindscape. Having perfected occlumency at young age, Harry sorted through his memories, thinking about what happened. It was clear that somehow, he had traveled back in time, about 1000 years. Worrying over how he was going to get back would take too much energy. Strengthening his mind's defenses, Harry thought back to how he was able too fool Snape all year. It would not due for Snape to actually know how smart he was. What he let Snape see was deliberate. It was important for him to seem inept with and the mask he wore would not allow him to succeed in occlumency. Thinking about occlumency lessons with Snape reminded him of what he had learned from the man's mind. It seemed that Snape did not actually hate him; rather, he was trying to protect him. This was something he had already known, however, to have it confirmed was a relief.

Harry was shaken out of his musings when someone cleared their throat. Looking up to see four people staring at him was somewhat unnerving, yet it seemed like he was finally going to get some answers.

Decisively, Rowena spoke up saying,

"Hello, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. To my left is Salazar Slytherin and to my right are Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. We'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, we obviously do not know who you are or how you got here, but as we do know you are a wizard, you can stay. However, for the safety of our students, until such time that we are better acquainted, you will be confined to a private room in the Hospital Wing."

With that said, Rowena gave Harry a small smile and began puttering around, checking his temperature and straightening the bedcovers.

Salazar was looking at Harry with an odd look on his face. He seemed confused and unsure as to what to think. His look reminded Harry of Snape, just waiting to solve this new mystery, or dissect a new ingredient. It scared him a bit, but it also gave Harry a sense of comfort. Finally, something normal that he was used to.

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that somehow, on his sixteenth birthday, he was transported into the past. He knew this was no trick of Voldemorts, in fact, his scar, which had been hurting constantly since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, had not pained him once since arriving in the past.

Harry's thoughts were again interrupted as Salazar spoke up saying,

"Well? Who are you? Where do you come from? How did you get here?"

His voice was impatient and slightly rude like he had something better to do than question a stranger. Godric held him back as Salazar had begun to advance on him. His intimidation factor had nothing on Snape. After five years of being yelled at by the Potions Master, Harry had developed a resistance to intimidation tactics.

Harry thought about what to say. If he told them the truth they could help him get back, but what happens if he changed the future? Didn't Hermione once say that it was dangerous to mess with time? Thinking back on it, Dumbledore had said that but Hermione had reiterated it when they used the time turner to save Sirius. But he needed all the help he could get. Maybe he could stay a while and they could train him. After Dumbledore had told him the prophecy, Harry had spent most of the summer thinking of ways to increase his chance of winning. Although he had furthered his studies on his own, it helped to have an actual Professor to teach him. One section of magic had interested him even more after what he discovered in his second year. Parsel Magic, Harry had read, was a form of magic only a Parseltongue could use. It would be a great advantage against the Death Eaters as spells cast in Parseltonge could only be removed by a Parselmouth. Maybe Salazar would teach him.

Meanwhile, Salazar was growing impatient. Harry, sitting there, lost in thought, did not notice until Salazar began to yell at Godric in parseltonge. Although Godric could not understand him, it helped Salazar vent his anger. Still, Godric did not loosen his grip on Salazar's arms.

Finally, Harry sat up and said,

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. As for where I come from, well, that is a longer story and I have no idea how I got here."

With that, Harry lay back down and promptly fell asleep, the exhaustion from traveling through time finally settling in.

**Author's Note: As the story continues, chapters will get longer. I apologize for long waiting periods, I hope to aim for biweekly updates once my schedule has cleared up. If you have a major problem with my work please PM me to let me know. - Sparkledreamer21**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When he woke, the sky was dark and Harry could see the stars from the window. Stretching his body, he slowly worked out the kinks until he could move without pain. He got up and walked over to the windowsill. Sitting down, Harry thought about the benefits of being in the past and how to tell his story to the Founders. The window was open slightly and the breeze calmed him. He decided to tell the Founders of his time at Hogwarts along with the fact that he had no idea how he came to be in the past. He would make no mention of the Dursleys or their treatment of him. However, there was a chance that they already knew about the abuse. Rowena had cast all those spells on him and without the knowledge of what they did; he had no idea how much they knew. Feeling the strain of sitting upright, Harry made his way back to the bed, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

When he woke up, Rowena was sitting by his bedside, reading a book. From his vantage point, Harry could not see the title, however, it looked old and handwritten. Seeing that he was awake, Rowena set aside the book and asked Harry,

"Now that you have had some more time to sleep, are you up to answering any more questions?"

With a sigh Harry replied, "I will tell you what I can. Once you have heard my story you will know why. I will not lie to you; however, I will not be able to tell you everything you want to know. If you would please ask the others to come here I will tell you all at once. I don not wish to have to repeat myself."

Standing up, Rowena drew her wand and cast a silent spell. Moments later, Godric, Salazar, and Helga all came into the infirmary. Pushing himself up and into a sitting position, Harry waited for the Founders to get settled before beginning his tale.

"I was born in the year 1980," Harry began, drawing gasps of surprise from everyone but Rowena who smiled and nodded, his words just confirming her theory. "When I was one, the Dark Lord of our time, Voldemort, came and killed my parents. He tried to kill me but the killing curse backfired and he became a wrath. It took him years to build up enough strength and eventually; he possessed my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This occurred during my first year at Hogwarts. Over the years, Voldemort has tried to kill me many times. However, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts has been _training_ me to fight him," the word training was said with a sarcastic sneer.

Harry was aware that for all the good Dumbledore said he was doing for the world, what he actually wanted a dictatorship with him as the ruler of everyone. It was at the end of Harry's second year that he had found out about Dumbledore's plans for him.

**Flashback**

After the whole incident with the Basilisk, Harry had been sent back to Gryffindor Tower. However, in light of everything that had happened, Harry had made his way to the Hospital Wing under his invisibility cloak to check on his _friends._ Just as he was about to remove the cloak Harry had heard the Headmaster's voice. Quickly and silently casting extra notice-me-not, silencing, and de-scenting charms, he had made his way into the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore was speaking to Ron and Hermione. He was telling that that they needed to be more careful and that they should have kept Harry away from the Chamber. In addition, they have to keep a closer eye on Harry because if he escapes from my influence he will go dark. In response Ron and Hermione complained about Harry's recklessness and asked for more money. Dumbledore told them that if they continue playing their parts, he would give them more of Harry's money for their families to take trips over the summer.

**End Flashback**

Later on, Harry found out exactly what the Headmaster's orders were. Dumbledore's orders went along the lines of putting Harry in dangerous situations and seeing how he would react. Ron and Hermione were to keep him from learning anything other than what Dumbledore said he should learn. It was a good thing that they didn't know of his late night dallies to the Restricted Section, if they did; he would be put under a microscope with no room for breathing. Dumbledore also planned for Harry to kill Voldemort and die in the final battle or any variation of that. He was obsessed with getting all of Harry's money, property and titles when he died.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry promptly returned to his tale, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from the Founders.

"Anyways," said Harry, "I really have not been receiving any training and that is why I think I am here; to learn from you. I have no idea how I got here; all I know is that right before my sixteenth birthday I was sent here. All I can remember is a lot of white light and tons of pain?" The question in his voice was obvious, as Harry wanted to know if the Founder's had any explanation for the pain. He looked toward Salazar who spoke with a scathing tone, "Are you telling me that in the future no one know what it means to have a magical maturity?"

Magical maturity, that phrase sparked an answer in Harry's mind. Recalling a book on the behavior of magic, a passage jumped out at him,

_Magical Maturity_

_Every Wizard/Witch goes through three Magical Maturities. The first is when they preform their first piece of Accidental Magic. This occurs, in most cases, between the ages of 4 and 8. At this time, a Wizard can be measured to find out what their potential is. This is not necessarily accurate as some grow to be stronger than is predicted while others do not even come close to the predicted amount. The second maturity occurs between a Wizard's 16__th__ and 17__th__ birthday. The closer to their 16__th__ birthday that this maturity occurs, the stronger the wizard. This maturity is usually painless, however, in rare cases, a Wizard will feel as though they are burning from the inside. This is because, in a way they are. They are forming new magical pathways so that their body can accommodate the influx of magic. This may result in a change/growth in bone structure, hair, sight, etc. The final bout of magical maturity occurs on a Wizard's 23__rd__ birthday. On that day, they come into their full powers. _

"No Salazar, it just slipped my mind for a moment. Thank you for reminding me." Harry said with a slight smile. "Well, now that you've heard my story will you teach me?"

"Harry, we still have some questions for you and then, if we choose to accept you as our student you must swear an oath not to harm anyone in this castle unless they harm you first or you are in a training situation." Godric said.

"Okay, shoot."

And so the questions began.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Life has its way of taking over. Please review and let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rowena began by asking the most obvious questions,

"Why should we train you? Who are you to us that you can even ask us for that privilege? Why does it matter to us what happens in the future?"

Harry sat there, thinking about the best way to answer these difficult questions. Well the questions themselves were not that challenging; rather, the answers were a long and somewhat complicated. He did not say anything for another minute before responding with,

"You are the only ones who can train me to utilize the full extent of my abilities. As for the second question, well you might not believe me but I am actually your descendant. And in response to your third question, if you don't help me now all you work in building this school will have gone to waste as it will be destroyed by a descendant of Salazar's brother."

That response shocked the Founders into silence once again. While waiting for them to overcome their shock, Harry thought back to the time when he found out he was their Heir.

**Flashback**

Having just arrived in Diagon Alley, the summer before his third year at Hogwarts, Harry was accosted by Minister Fudge. Fudge had made him promise not to go into Muggle London and instead, stick to Diagon Alley for the last 3 weeks of summer. Settling into his bed in room 11 at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry took out a sheet of parchment and a ballpoint pen to make a schedule for the rest of his time. He would start by going to Gringotts first thing in the morning. Depending on how long that took and what he learned there he would then plan the rest of his summer. Saying goodnight to Hedwig, he settled down, transfiguring his clothes into pajamas with a wave of his hand. He had realized that the Ministry did not track wandless magic and so, in order to keep his skills from getting rusty, he used that to make his summer more comfortable. Closing his eyes, he fell into a healing sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and donned his single set of dress robes. He wanted the Goblins to respect him for who he was, not just what he looked like but in order for that to occur, he had to be immaculate. Saying hello to Tom, Harry ordered some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. When he finished, he left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. Harry headed straight to Gringotts and right up to a podium where a goblin stood, counting out some Muggle money. The goblin spoke, "35, 87, 126, 15"

Automatically, Harry's mind calculated the total and spoke up saying, "263" without a thought to how that would come across. The goblin looked up and smiled at him, a grin with no teeth showing, representing that the goblin was glad to have a polite customer like him although Harry did not know it at the time. Then the goblin spoke up and said, "What can I do for you today?"

In response Harry replied, "I wish to inquire about my vault, Account Manger Griphook."

The goblin, Griphook, looked shocked, in all his time working at the bank, no human had ever remembered his name, well, one other came to mind. A flash of auburn hair and bright green eyes appeared in his mind. Looking at the young man in front of him, he saw those same startling emerald eyes staring back at him.

Harry was looking at Griphook and was curious about the recognition that flashed across the goblin's face as he looked him in the eye. There was no movement to look at his scar, a fact that pleased Harry to no end.

Shaking himself out of shock, Griphook answered with a nod of his head and a,

"But of course Mr. Potter, come with me for a moment, I have much to discuss with you."

Griphook then led Harry down a hallway with a white marble floor that had tapestry-covered walls. When the reached a doorway, Griphook opened the door with the touch of his finger and Harry remembered his first trip to Gringotts where Griphook had done the same thing to open the High Security Vault #713. Thinking about it, it made sense and was a good safety precaution. Harry was led into an office like room with a desk and two chairs, one, obviously for Griphook and the other for visitors.

"Now, what is it that Gringotts can do for you today, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"I am here to ask about my vaults, I know for a fact that someone is stealing money from me and I want to know what I can do about it," Harry responded. After thinking for a moment he added, "and please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as if I am in school and about to get in trouble."

Griphook gave Harry another closed mouth smile and said,

"In order to do that we must preform a blood test to see which vaults you have control over. Please wait a moment while I pull out the parchment."

After shuffling through some parchments in a drawer, Griphook removed the parchment that tested for bloodlines, magical ability, unique traits and possible inheritances. Sliding the blank parchment down in front of Harry, Griphook handed him a ritual blade and said,

"All this needs in 7 drops of your blood, then we must wait for 15 minutes while the parchment recognizes the bloods and gives us the details."

7 drops of blood and 15 minutes later, Harry was looking down to see how much he was actually worth.

**_Inheritance Parchment for: Harry James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Emrys Evens Black Potter_**

**_Vaults:_**

_Gryffindor – _

_1,000,000,000 Galleons_

_5,000,000 Sickles_

_250,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Gryffindor Manor_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_Other:_

_Jewels, Weapons, and other miscellaneous items_

_Hufflepuff – _

_1,000,000,000 Galleons_

_5,000,000 Sickles_

_250,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Hufflepuff Manor_

_Badger Cottage in Wales_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_Other:_

_Animals, Jewels, and other miscellaneous items_

_Ravenclaw –_

_1,000,000,000 Galleons_

_5,000,000 Sickles_

_250,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_Raven's Retreat in France_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_Other:_

_Books, Jewels, and other miscellaneous items_

_Slytherin –_

_1,000,000,000 Galleons_

_5,000,000 Sickles_

_250,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Snake's Safehouse in Greece_

_¼ Hogwarts_

_Other:_

_Snakes (in stasis), Jewels, Weapons, and other miscellaneous items_

_Emrys –_

_2,000,000,000 Galleons_

_1,000,000,000 Sickles_

_5,000,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Emrys Manor_

_Phoenix Castle in Germany_

_Other:_

_Jewels, Books, Weapons, and other miscellaneous items_

_Evens –_

_2,500 Galleons_

_500 Sickles_

_500 Knuts_

_Property:_

_#4 Privet Drive_

_House in London_

_Stocks:_

_75% Grunnings_

_23% Madam Malkins_

_14% Daily Profit_

_Other:_

_Journals, Jewels, and other miscellaneous items_

_Black –_

_5,000,000 Galleons_

_250,000 Sickles_

_100,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Black Manor in France_

_Black Townhouse (#12 Grimmald Place)_

_Marauder's Hideaway – under Fidelius_

_Stock:_

_52% Daily Profit_

_27% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_25% Nimbus Broom Company_

_25% Witch Weekly_

_24% Honeydukes _

_Other:_

_Books, Heirlooms, and other miscellaneous items_

_Potter –_

_Trust Vault:_

_100,000 Galleons_

_5,000 Sickles_

_2,500 Knuts_

_To be replenished at the end of each year_

_Family Vault:_

_4,000,000 Galleons_

_3,000,000 Sickles_

_2,000,000 Knuts_

_Property:_

_Summer Cottage in Godric's Hollow_

_Potter Manor_

_Lily's Island_

_Stock:_

_34% Daily Profit_

_25% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_7% Ollivanders_

_18% Madam Malkins_

_20% Cleansweep_

_Other:_

_Books, Jewels, and other miscellaneous items_

**_Magical Abilities:_**

_Wandless Magic – 25% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Natural Healer – 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore (Forced Healer to block)_

_Mind Magic – 75% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Beast Speaker – 80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parsel Magic – 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Multi-Animagus – 100% Blocked by Lily Potter to be removed upon arrival at Hogwarts_

_Magical Core – 60% Blocked with potion by Albus Dumbledore_

_Horcrux Leech – Draining 35% of all Magical Ability – Reinforced by Albus Dumbledore_

_250 Compulsion Potions to Trust Albus Dumbledore_

_250 Compulsion Potions to Trust Molly Weasely_

_150 Compulsion Potions to Trust Ronald Weasely_

_150 Compulsion Potions to Trust Hermione Granger_

_300 Compulsion Charms to Hate Slytherins_

_300 Compulsion Charms to Make Slytherins Hate Harry_

**_Magical Creature Inheritance Possibilites:_**

_Vampire_

_Dark Elf_

_Veela_

_Fae_

_Arch Angel_

_Werewolf_

**_Family Tree:_**

_Harry James Potter_

_Parents: James Henry Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evens_

_Grandparents: Margret and Henry Potter and Harold and Violet Evens_

_Original Founders of the line: Harrison Potter nee Hufflepuff and Grace Potter nee Gryffindor and Robert Evens nee Ravenclaw and Selena Evens nee Slytherin_

_Previous Ancestor: Merlin Emrys_

_Godparents: Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom_

Harry stared in shock. He was the heir to all four Founders of Hogwarts. He owned Hogwarts. His mother was not a muggleborn at all; rather she came from a long line of squibs. It was mind-blowing. All he had expected was to find out about the main Potter Vault and this is what he found. Now he knew that the depth of Albus Dumbledore's manipulation was so far reached. He also knew why it was that Dumbledore was so anxious to gain his vaults and titles. He owned Hogwarts and it would be a shame if Hogwarts fell into the hands of a manipulative old man like Albus Dumbledore. He leaned back in his chair and was grateful when Griphook handed him a cup of tea, giving him time to soak in what he read. Finally, Griphook spoke up and said to him,

"In order to claim these vaults you must put on the House Rings. This will make you an emancipated minor and allow you to do magic outside of school and take back any money stolen. The rings have a magic of their own and do not like when people mess with their owner's magic. It is likely that you will feel some pain as the rings remove the blocks on you magic and abilities. Afterwards, we, the goblins, can remove any of the blocks that are left, for a fee of course."

Thinking about it for a moment, Harry replied,

"Okay, I will put on the rings and once they are done, please take the fee from the Black Vaults in order to pay for any other procedures necessary."

Harry leaned forward to collect the rings, putting them on the same finger, he watched as they melded together to create one ring with a combined crest. A flash of light was all he had as a warning before he was leaning back; withering in agony as the rings broke the blocks and compulsions he had on him. Suddenly, his mind was clearer, his body was healing, and his thoughts were sorting themselves out. All of the sudden, it became too much and Harry was overwhelmed. So much so that he blacked out.

Upon waking, Harry discussed with Griphook what he was able to do in terms of stopping Dumbledore from taking more money and getting back the money he had stolen. They decided to start a file for Dumbledore, with all his misdeeds and the goblins would continue to search for more information on the wrongs that Dumbledore had done. Griphook told Harry that his parents will was never read and that the goblins did not believe that Sirius Black was guilty. Having read about Black in the paper, and knowing that he was his godfather, Harry agreed. That was another black mark on Dumbledore's list as he was the Head of the Wizengamot and could have called for a trial.

Overall, the morning had been successful and Harry had achieved what he needed to. The rings had removed all the blocks except for the Horcrux and so the goblins did that while he was passed out. Harry could now feel his magic running through his body and it felt amazing. Going back to the Leaky Cauldron he returned to his room and went to sleep, the changes that occurred overnight were tremendous.

**End Flashback**

In order to prove he was actually their Heirs he willed the ring that he never took off to show itself. This was a useful feature that he had discovered when he was wondering how to hide the fact that he knew about his inheritance from Dumbledore.

The ring appeared with the Gryffindor crest on it, then it showed the Hufflepuff crest, the Ravenclaw crest, and finally the Slytherin crest. It then switched back to the combined crest that it had created the first time he put the rings on before becoming invisible once more.

Harry let this sink in for another moment before stating,

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic not to harm anyone while I am here unless by accident, while training, or if someone challenges me or harms me first. So mote it be." Magic swirled around him before shooting out and encircling the castle and the founders themselves. It then returned to Harry to signify the acceptance of his oath.

"So," Harry said with a sarcastic twinge to his voice, "Now will you teach me?"

After they had gotten over their shock, the Founders all agreed to teach him the ins and outs of magic. Drawing up a schedule, they would begin on Monday morning. Today was Friday so Harry had the weekend to relax and recover from his inheritance. This would also allow any creature traits to emerge so they knew what exactly he needed to learn.

Rowena would be teaching him Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Astronomy, Divination, Etiquette, Dancing, Customs, and any powers that came from his Fae and Veela inheritance.

Helga would be teaching him Herbology, Transfiguration, Martial Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and any powers that came from his Dark Elf and Werewolf inheritance.

Godric was in charge of teaching him Defensive and Offensive Magic along with sword fighting, History and how to use any powers that came with his Arch Angel inheritance.

Salazar was also going to teach him Defensive and Offensive Magic (Dark Arts), Potions, Occlumency, Legilimency, Apparation, and how to use any powers that came from his vampire inheritances, like shadow walking and so on.

What Harry was waiting to add to the schedule was lessons in Parsel Magic. He had decided to wait and see how long it took the Founders to discover his gift.

When Harry woke up on Saturday morning he was allowed to get out of bed and shower. Afterwards, he sat back on his bed and worked on his occlumency. He spent the rest of the weekend preparing himself for what was to come.

Finally, on Monday morning, Harry entered the Great Hall, and as they say, the fun began.

**AN: Here you go, an extra long chapter to make up for the wait between updates. I know it's a lot of background information but it is all important. Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Time-Skip: August 5, 1996**

The sun was shining down on the streets of London as the people of the city stayed indoors on this abnormally warm summer day. All of a sudden, with a whoosh and a soft pop, a man appeared on the doorstep of #12 Grimmald Place. Paying no attention the surrounding houses, he snapped his fingers and the door opened without a creak. Entering the house, he could hear voices from the kitchen and dining rooms. With a wave of his hand he disappeared from sight, becoming soundless and scentless as he walked closer to the voices.

There was a meeting of sorts going on, yelling coming from different directions. An argument had broken out.

"We MUST go and look for him, Albus! What if Death Eaters captured him?"

"The spoiled brat probably just ran away because he didn't get his favorite meal."

"I can't believe he just ditched us. I mean, we are supposed to be his friends, he should tell us everything!"

The comments grew increasingly obscene and irrational as tempers clashed. However, there were a few who just sat there, taking in what they were hearing and storing it away to tell the boy who caused this argument. A pair of red head twins, a greying werewolf, a pink haired metamorphagus, a scarred man with a fake eye, a bald black man, a young man with long red hair, a veela, and a potions master with greasy black hair. There was another who would offer his support, a dragon tamer, and perhaps, if he had matured enough the young Slytherin dragon. The man stood in the corner, taking in his surroundings and making a note of those who he could count on to take his side.

Suddenly, the man at the end of the table stood up. As he rose the room quieted down until one could hear a pin drop.

"Enough," he spoke, his voice carrying throughout the room, "Sit down and I will tell you what we can do." Everyone sat and waited, their faces displaying a wide array of emotions from anger to awe, concern to greed.

"Here is what will happen, Alastor, Nymphadora, Kingsley, and Severus will go out and search for young Harry after this meeting is done. Ronald and Hermione, I want you to send your owls to Harry to see if he will tell us where he is. We do not need this getting out to the general public because we cannot lose the Savior."

Arguments broke out after this announcement.

"Absolutely not, Albus, I will not go looking for that boy!" Severus stated, knowing immediately that he was fighting a losing battle; however, it was expected for him to object. The other three assigned to this task gave him a look and he returned it with a slight smirk.

"You will do this Severus, or do I have to remind you of your oath." Albus Dumbledore said with hidden frustration. He thought to himself, why don't these people listen to me the first time? Don't they know that arguing is pointless? Why don't they understand that what I am doing is for the greater good? Pulling himself together so as not to show his agitation, Dumbledore dismissed the meeting with a reminder that the next one would take place in a week.

The man waited for people to start getting up before he removed nine pre-written notes from his pocket. Walking towards the exit, he slipped a note into nine different pockets, making sure that they could feel his hand. He needed them to find the notes and read them as soon as they were alone. He then exited the room and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom where he warded the door and shrugged of his outer robes. Lying down on the bed, he allowed himself a short nap. He would need it with all the commotion that was going to occur that evening.

As he was exiting the meeting room Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody felt a hand slip something into his pocket. Waiting until he was alone, Moody cast some detection spells to be safe before opening the folded paper and reading the short, but informative note. He laughed to himself before stating, "that boy better have some answers but I like his style."

Walking into the kitchen, Fred turned to George as they patted each other's pockets. Sharing a look, they excused themselves to the restroom where they read the notes that had been placed in their pockets. Exchanging a smirk, they swapped notes and proceeded to let out a full-blown laugh, making them glad that they had silenced the room. "My dear brother, it would seem that someone has a surprise for us," said Fred. "I do agree, let us hope all goes well tonight," replied George.

Kingsley Shacklebolt exited the meeting room and apparated to his flat before unfolding the note that was placed in his pocket. He smiled and prepared himself for a long night.

Nymphadora Tonks hung around the meeting room until it was almost empty, exiting only when Dumbledore had left. She made her way into the kitchen, tripping over the step up, preparing to catch herself, she was surprised to find arms around her, holding her up. Looking up, she saw Remus Lupin staring back at her. He steadied her before letting go, gesturing for her to first. She looked at him and told him to meet her in his bedroom in 5 minutes. When they went up, they read their notes together, smiling at the message left by their favorite friend.

Severus Snape responded to the tap on his leg with a scowl. He stormed out of the house and apparated to Hogwarts. When he reached his quarters, he sat down and took out the folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he reclined in the chair, skimming it first before reading for a second time, then laughing aloud. He thought to himself, how times have changed.

Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacour left the meeting room together, stopping in the kitchen for a brief moment to say goodbye to everyone, before flooing to Shell Cottage, Bill's house. Giving her a brief kiss, Bill led Fleur to the kitchen where they sat down with some tea. Bill reached into his pocket, having felt the tap on his leg as he exited the meeting room, and extracted a folded piece of parchment. Pausing to look at Fleur, he noticed she was doing the same thing. Casting detection spells on both pieces of parchment, he deemed them free of harmful curses. Together they unfolded the parchment and read the letter. Exchanging a meaningful glance, they burst out laughing.

**AN: It's a little shorter than the previous one but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Will try to update again soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The man relaxed in his room, thinking back on the 5 years he spent in the past. It had taken a while for Salazar to warm up to him; however, once he realized that Harry understood parseltongue they began to see eye to eye. Remembering the day his abilities were discovered, Harry let out a silent laugh.

**Flashback**

It was the second week of training. So far, he had learned a lot from Rowena, Helga, and Godric; however, Salazar just continued to verbally attack him while having him produce the most complicated potions that kept blowing up in his face. So far, Harry had been turned purple, red, and blue. He had also been transformed into a monkey, frog, and cat. If that wasn't enough, he had had all his hair removed and his wrist broken. So far, Rowena had been able to fix everything but Harry wasn't sure if that would last. He had had enough.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? You think you so clever, trying to kill me Salazar? Why the Fuck am I putting up with you? I learned more from my other Potion's Master and he would berate me for every little thing! However, even he did a better job at stopping cauldrons from exploding in his classroom! You know what, just Fuck you! Leave me alone, you obviously can't teach me anything useful!" _Harry had been unconsciously ranting in parseltongue. Salazar was staring at him with wide eyes. However, Harry stormed out of the room, not waiting for Salazar to respond, thinking to himself, well, if that doesn't change his view on me, nothing will.

**End Flashback**

Later that week, Salazar had apologized and his training begun again. He had been put through the paces but came out better for it in the end. Overall, he had changed a lot in the past 5 years. Because time had moved differently while he was in the past. To him it had been 5 years, while to everyone else; it had only been 5 days.

Harry got up to prepare himself for the meeting tonight. After showering, he looked through his trunk, taking out an emerald green button down shirt and black jeans. He also removed his throwing knives and swords, placing them in their holders on his body. He mentally checked for his wand, calling out on his magic to make sure it was invisible and then encased the weapons in shadows. No one but himself would be able to see them. He was ready to face the music, although, no one would believe his story without proof, and thus, it was proof he would have to provide.

Everyone invited arrived at #12 Grimmald Place between 7:59 and 8:08, someone new every minute. They all apparated to the same spot at the time that had been written on the note. They came, note in hand, looking around to see who else could be trusted. Silent messages were exchanged and at exactly 8:10pm, Harry came out of his room. It was silent for a moment and then the house was filled with exclamations of surprise, joy and excitement.

"Harry?" Tonks exclaimed, and when he nodded, she ran over to him, tripping over her own feet and knocking him flat onto the floor. Apologizing, she helped him up before hugging him.

Remus came over, after Tonks had released him and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug.

"I missed you, cub," he said, his eyes tearing slightly, "Where have you been?"

"Yes Harry—"

"Where have you been?"

"What have you—"

"Been doing—"

"To get a body like that?" The twins said using twin-speak.

However, Harry could tell that it was Fred who spoke first, followed by George and when they stopped talking, he reached out and pulled them into a hug. It was the first hug he had initiated himself and it surprised them. Nonetheless, the hug was returned and he answer,

"I will answer all you questions in due time, however, to answer you second question, I have been doing lots and lots of hard work."

And it was true. For the past 5 years he had spent almost everyday working out and after Rowena had healed him of his past ailments, including his malnutrition, he had shot up. He was now 6', a good 7" taller than before. His muscles were developed. He had discovered that he would never look like a body-builder; however, he had developed a lean, muscular build, like a swimmer or a seeker.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. They came over to him and shook his hand, congratulating him on escaping Albus's grasp.

The next ones to greet him were Bill and Fleur. He had not seen Fleur since the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she greeted him with a hug. They had stayed in touch and he knew of her relationship with Bill, after all, she had asked for his opinion on the eldest Weasely. He had told her his opinion that they would be a good match for each other and so, they had gotten together. Hugging Bill, Harry whispered in his ear, "When are you going to put a ring on her finger?" and with a laugh, Harry stepped back, loving the incredulous, yet thoughtful look on Bill's face.

Harry walked over to the one person he had yet to greet. Pulling Severus Snape into a hug, Harry said to him, "I know what you had to do and I understand the pressure you were under. I don't blame you and I know my mother wouldn't either. I forgive you and apologize in my father's place. If your wondering why I even want to talk to you, just know that I also had a mask on these past years and I never hated you, Severus." With that, Harry gave him another squeeze and stepped back. Severus had a look of disbelief and hope on his face. Pulling him close one more time, Harry whispered in his ear, "I don't think you know this but my mother named you my second godfather in her will. You wouldn't know this because Albus had their wills sealed until I turn 17 however, they left a second copy in the Potter Family Vault. I found out right before my third year but we, the goblins and I, did not have enough to convict Albus for his crimes."

With that, Harry turned and addressed the entire room.

"Hello everyone, now I know that it was probably a shock to most of you to hear from me but I chose you because I believe that you can be trusted. In order to hear about what has happened to me, you will have to undergo questioning while under the influence of veritaserum. I will ask you five questions and if you do not answer them to my liking, you will be obliviated and sent home. Any questions?"

No one said anything, although some looked at him in shock while others nodded, agreeing with the security measures.

"Just to ease your mind, I will take some myself and allow Severus to ask me the same five questions I will be asking you."

Harry handed the list of questions to Severus, knowing that he would not harm him, especially not after what he had just told him.

Severus administered 3 drops of veritaserum and began the questioning.

"Are you loyal to Albus Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Are you loyal to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Who are you loyal to?"

"Myself and those who are loyal to me?"

"Would you ever consider becoming a death eater?"

"No."

"What are your views on light and dark magic?"

"Magic is just magic, there is no light or dark magic."

And with that, Severus administered the antidote.

Harry went on to question everyone in the room. They all passed, although, that was because he already knew that Severus had been a death eater. However, he had learned a lot in the past and he had worked with Salazar to study the dark mark and find a way to destroy it without killing the person that had it. In the end, the answer had been simple and Harry had kicked himself for not thinking of it before. He would tell Severus when they got a moment alone, but for now, he would keep it to himself.

Harry then set about letting the others in on what had happened to him on his birthday. It took him 3 hours to get through the story of how he had been transported to the past on his sixteenth birthday, just as he came into his magical maturity. How he had convinced the Founders of Hogwarts to train him and an overview of what he had learned. He skipped over some parts; however, he made sure to emphasize one part of his training.

"One thing that all the Founders reiterated was that there is no light or dark magic, it is only how you use it. The reason that they were separated into these categories is because when using 'light' magic, you do not need to focus on any particular emotion. 'Dark' magic; however, is controlled by your emotions. This is why, even though it is thought to be a 'light' spell, the patronus charm is actually a 'dark' spell by these standards. I can tell that you all don't necessarily understand so answer me this, is the killing curse a dark spell or evil spell?"

Kingsley answered, "It is both a dark and evil spell, how could it not be, it kills someone."

"But what if it was used to kill an animal for food or to kill a suffering patient, as that is what it was originally intended for. Nowadays healers cannot give patients that are suffering from an incurable disease an easy death, they must suffer. The reason it is classified as 'dark' is that you must want the person to die. Is it so bad to want a suffering person to die?" Harry questioned.

"No, I guess not-," said Kingsley.

"What about the levitation charm? We learn that in our first year, how to levitate a feather, but what if it was used to levitate a person? What if that person was dropped from the top of a building and killed that way? Anyone could use it, we teach eleven year olds how too. What about lumos? If used strategically, it can be used to blind someone. Or the cutting curse? It can be used to chop vegetables or to sever someone's head. There are hundreds of examples, but what I am trying to say is that it is possible to use 'light' spells to do evil and 'dark' spells to do good." Harry spoke passionately, making the others realize that this was what they would be fighting for. They would fight for equality when it came to the use of magic, only arresting those with questionable intent. There were other goals as well but they did not yet know what they were. Knowing Harry, it would be something to do with orphans or muggleborns. They would argue and that was inevitable but the one thing they all agreed on was that they would support Harry until the end. With that, they all took oaths never to betray one another and to keep each other's secrets safe. They all left, as it was after 11pm and returned to their homes to get some sleep before the next day came. With their luck, it would be as hectic as the one that just ended.

Harry closed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom. Remarking to Hedwig, "That went as well as possible", he undressed before falling into bed; asleep before his head even hit the pillow. The time-travel and meeting had taken a lot out of him and tomorrow he would be meeting with the goblins to discuss Sirius's and his parents' wills. Much would become known and he needed a full night of sleep in order to face what was to come.

**AN: I will try to get updates out quickly, but please understand that I post as I write. It is also possible that as I re-read my work I will make changes as I see mistakes. If there is a major change I will let you guys know. Also, let me know your opinion on whether you think this fic should have a romantic pairing and if so, Slash or no Slash. I'll take your opinions into consideration. R&R. Thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**"Speak" – Gobbledegook**

_"Speak" – Parseltongue_

"Speak" – English

**Chapter 7**

The next morning found Harry walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. He had set up a meeting with Griphook for 10am and, as it was currently only a quarter past nine, he had some time. As he strolled through the alley, Harry could see the effect that the war was having on the general population. Now that Voldemort had made himself known, he had conducted many raids, killing lots of Muggleborns and their families. Diagon Alley was quiet, even with people walking around, doing their necessary school shopping. Parents hushed their children and kept them close. No one was alone.

Therefore, when people saw a young man, dressed like a pureblood lord, they stared. He was followed by whispers and pointed fingers as he wandered through the alley. Harry did not pay attention to those who spoke of him and at five to ten, he made his way to Gringotts. Once in the bank, he walked to the closest teller who was not busy and flashed his ring, signifying that he was an Heir to many important families and he spoke, in gobbledegook, to the goblin saying, **"I have an appointment with Griphook, please take me to him."**

Looking at him in the eye for the first time the goblin gestured to the left and responded, **"Follow me Heir Potter."**

Harry followed him down the corridor that led to Griphook's office. Upon their arrival, the other goblin announced him and gestured for him to enter.

Once inside the office, Harry relaxed his stance and sat down in the chair that Griphook gestured to. He waited patiently as Griphook finished up some paperwork, waiting for the goblin to speak. It was a couple of minutes before Griphook finished reading and when he did, he set the papers aside before greeting Harry and telling him of what he had been doing.

**"Heir Potter, or should I say, Lord Potter?"** questioned Griphook.

**"Just Harry, Griphook, I've told you before, just call me Harry."**

**"Harry then. I have accumulated much information over the past years and have compiled it all in folder for you to read at your leisure. Now, however, that is not why you are here. I have here the Will of one Lord Sirius Orion Black and the joint Will of Lord James Henry Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. The will reading for Sirius Black is scheduled for 2pm today; however, he requested that you hear it first. I will allow you to hear this first before we discuss your parents' will."**

**"Thank you, Griphook, for everything you have done over these past years. Now, can we just get this over with."** Harry replied, his face displaying no emotion.

Griphook leaned over and removed a glass ball from a drawer in his desk. It reminded Harry of the prophecy balls in the Ministry of Magic and he wanted to ask about it but held himself back.

**"This is a memory container," **stated Griphook,** "It can only be opened when the** **person who created the will is dead. Each container has a password that was created by its owner. From what we have been told, if you are the true heir to the person's will, their memory will 'compel' you to say their password. This is just one safeguard we have to make sure that someone does not steal another's inheritance. We goblins do not know the passwords for a person's will as it is more secure that way."**

He handed Harry the memory container and requested that he speak what he believed the password to be. Holding the container Harry spoke words that he had heard many times, however, this time, it was as if Sirius's memory was compelling him to say them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

With that, the container let out a stream of smoke, and before him, not unlike a ghost, stood, well hovered, Sirius Black.

With a strong voice, Sirius spoke:

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me.

I do herby bequeath 2,000 galleons Moony's Mansion to Remus John Lupin.

I bequeath 100 galleons to Draco Lucius Malfoy and advise him to follow his heart, not his father.

I bequeath 1,000 galleons to Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black only if she asks the new Lord Black for a divorce and in the hope that she can escape a husband she never loved.

I bequeath 2,000 galleons to Fred and George Weasely for the expansion of their business.

I bequeath the title of Lord Black and the rest of the Black Vaults to my godson, Harry James Potter. He is to be emancipated upon my death and I leave him with the following advice: take control of your life, Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted. Choose a house and study hard.

Thus concludes the last will and testament of me, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Mischief Managed.

Padfoot out.

The image of Sirius faded away as Harry tried to process what he had learned. Meanwhile, Griphook had retrieved a box, which he handed to Harry. Harry took the box absentmindedly. He opened it and found a ring, the Lord Black wing. Going out on a whim, he placed the ring on his finger and felt a rush of magic run through him. He now knew the location of all the Black properties and had control of their wards. He knew that Tonks was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmald Place and that there were 10 house elves that were taking care of Black Manor. All in all, he was now officially Lord Black.

Griphook cleared his throat to gain back Harry's attention. He spoke carefully, understanding the emotional upheaval that had just occurred, saying,

**"I understand this is a lot of information to take in. I have a letter here from the previous Lord Black for you to read at your leisure. However, at this time, we must discuss the joint Will of your parents."**

Harry took a deep breath and held out his hand for the letter. Once he had it, he tucked it away to read later. He needed to prepare himself for what was to come. This was the last chance he was giving Dumbledore. If what he thought happened actually happened he would never trust the old coot again, regardless of what anyone else thought. Centering himself, he occluded his mind, allowing no emotion to show on his face before asking Griphook to continue. Griphook had waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts and now he spoke in a voice riddled with the need for revenge.

**"I looked into your parents will to see why you had not seen it on your eleventh birthday and found something illegal. Albus Dumbledore sealed their will until you turned 17. However, due to the death of Sirius Black and your emancipation, you have the power to break the seal, seeing as you are currently an adult in the eye of the law."**

The last part was spoken with a smirk and Harry smirked back.

Griphook handed Harry another memory container, although this one was slightly larger, and motioned for him to open it. Listening to it for a hint of the password, Harry finally spoke up saying,

"Love is powerful but trust in your magic, we love you."

Just like before, smoke came out, however this time, two figures appeared. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he recognized his mother and father. This was not the first time he had seen them, seeing as they had appeared in the graveyard when he dueled Voldemort, however, this was the first time he could actually look at them and not just at a picture.

Once they were almost solid, they spoke, together at first,

"We, Lord James Henry Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be our Last Will and Testament. We revoke all wills and codicils previously made by us.

In the event of our deaths, we herby bequeath:

Everything to our son, Harry James Potter, with the exception of what is specified below. He shall be given control of all his assets when he turns eleven.

We bequeath the use of Potter Manor to Sirius Black until our son turns eleven in the hope that he raises him well.

We bequeath 2,000 galleons to Remus John Lupin and advise him to help Sirius in raising our son.

To Severus Tobias Snape, we bequeath majority stock in Potage's Cauldron Shop and the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. We also leave you a recipe for a potion that is said to cure lycanthropy, found in one of the many books in the Potter Library. We have also left a letter in the Main Potter Vault that should be given to Severus Snape when our Will is read.

In the event of our demise we leave our son to be taken care of by the following people in the following order.

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Severus Snape

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

This writing of this Will was witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

This concludes our Last Will and Testament, that of Lord James Henry Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans.

Harry took some time to gather himself before looking up at Grip hook and asking him,

**"What can be done to Dumbledore? Have you compiled enough information to discredit him and ruin his reputation?"**

After all, that was part of what Griphook had been doing, ever since the summer before his third year. When Harry had found out about the blocks on his magic and his true inheritance, he had requested the Griphook dig into Dumbledore's past and his dealings with others at the bank. He hoped that all that work would prove Dumbledore guilty of many crimes and unable to escape a life sentence in prison.

Griphook had already handed Harry Dumbledore's completed file, however, he took the time to plainly state the main points.

**"Over the course of his life Albus Dumbledore has been a menace to many people, stealing magic and inheritances, and of course, putting blocks on those he believed to be too magically strong. However, it all started before then. When his mother was killed and Dumbledore was left to take care of his brother and sister, he began to feel very angry. He blamed his sister for his mother's death and in the end; it was his curse that killed her. He fled with his friend, Gellert Grindelwald, and together they delved deep into the dark arts, trusting no one but the other. Until the day that Grindelwald discovered the Elder wand. Dumbledore wanted the wand for himself and so they dueled. This is what is known as the great duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. After disarming Grindelwald, Dumbledore could not bear to kill him, seeing as he was his lover, and sent him to Nurmengard, the prison that Grindelwald had built. Dumbledore still visits Grindelwald to this day." **Griphook to a breath and a sip of his drink before continuing.

**"You can also blame Dumbledore for what happened to Tom Riddle. When he went to visit Riddle at the orphanage, he bound Riddle's magic and did nothing about the abusive situation. Because of his inactions, when Riddle was eleven, Riddle came to Hogwarts already jaded and against Dumbledore. When Riddle found the blocks on his magic, he destroyed them and made it his goal to destroy Dumbledore for what he did. However Dumbledore found out and obliviated Riddle, placing thoughts of mass destruction and killing into his mind. He created a Dark Lord, in order to keep the public behind him. He wanted to defeat Riddle, or Voldemort as the public knew him, in order to cement his position as Leader of the Light. However, when a prophecy was made, he knew that it was not to be. He fed his spy a fake prophecy and sent him to Voldemort in the hope that Voldemort would kill the boy of the prophecy. However, as you know, that did not happen and, in the end, Voldemort was cast out of his body and you survived. You can blame Dumbledore for the loss of your parents and you can blame him for the creation of Voldemort. There is more information in that packet; this is just the beginning, so look through it at your leisure. I know it has been a lot to take in, so please, feel free to use the fireplace in this office to go home and think about what you have learned."**

With that said, Griphook handed Harry a jar of Floo Powder, and as though in a trance, Harry made his way to the fireplace, called out #12 Grimmald Place, Padfoot's Hideaway, and disappeared into the flames.

Harry spent the rest of the day reading through what Griphook had given him. The crimes of Albus Dumbledore were mind-blowing both in terms of how many there were and what they were. He called Kreacher for an early dinner, seeing as it was 4pm, and went to bed. He needed to sleep on what he had learned. He would return to Gringotts tomorrow to see how the public Will reading went for Sirius's Will and discuss what actions they could take against Dumbledore. He also wanted to explore Diagon Alley and the Alley's that surrounded it. With that, he closed his eyes, emotionally exhausted from the revelations of the past day, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Please Read and Review. I will try to update once a week but my schedule is currently in flux. I hope you like it. :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**"Speak" – Gobbledegook**

_"Speak" – Parseltongue_

"Speak" – English

**Chapter 8**

Harry awoke at seven the next morning. It was not a gradual awakening; he went from a deep sleep to being wide-awake. He spent the next two hours putting himself through his training regime. It was an ever-changing regime that he had developed with Salazar's help. Working with Salazar had been painful but rewarding. He had pushed Harry to his limits and beyond, helping him understand aspects of magic that were completely unknown in the present. So much had changed between the past and the present, not just in respect to Dark magic but also in respect to magic in general.

When a witch or wizard turned eleven, they would receive a training wand. By definition, a training wand is only to be used until they are trained in magic. It is made with one wood and one core. However, once a witch or wizard goes through their second magical maturity, they must create their own wand. This wand will most likely be multiple woods and cores. Harry was lucky because he had just gone through his magical maturity. If he had continued to use his training wand, he would never have reached his full potential.

Harry had spent his childhood unaware of the magical world and thus, he did not know all the rules about magic. In the past, there were not as many laws about what can and cannot be done. For example, wandless magic is almost impossible in the present because people do not know how to channel their magic through their body, just through their wands. In addition, politicians did not want people to be stronger than them, so they outlawed the use of wandless magic. However, in the past, wandless magic was a class taught a Hogwarts. In order to perform wandless magic, one must connect to their magical core through meditation. A technique is also required to excel in any mind art.

One of the first things that the founders had Harry do was create his own wand. It took him a couple of days, however, in the end, he had a wand made of Cedar and Ivy wood with a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, the feather of a Royal Phoenix, the scale of a basilisk, and the blood of a Unicorn, willingly give for its core. He also used some of his own blood to bind the wand to him, making it impossible for someone else to use his wand. Helga was the expert when it came to wandmaking and when he told her what his wand was made of she had much to say.

**Flashback**

"I finished my wand," Harry said softly, as he walked up to Helga who was working in her greenhouse.

"Ah, yes, do come here. Now, let me see, what is it made of… I can sense the Cedar and the dragon heartstring, a Hungarian Horntail if I am correct, and venom, of a snake, a feather, and some blood? Well, do tell me, what is your wand made of?"

Harry replied, "Cedar and Ivy wood, with a dragon heartstring, you were right about it being a Horntail, basilisk venom, the feather of a royal phoenix, and some willingly given unicorn blood. I was going to stop at that but something pushed me to add some of my own blood to bind it together."

Helga looked at him in shock, and then proceeded to analyze his wand.

"Well the Cedar wood represents strength of character and loyalty. If one has a wand made of it, it would not be a good idea to get on their bad side. Ivy wood, on the other hand, represents determination, change and patience. The combination of those two woods makes a strong wand. As for your cores, well, dragon heartstring is very powerful and usually the holder is a fast learner as the wand recalls ever spell it uses. Basilisk venom is not commonly used for wands, as it causes the wand to be poisonous to others. It is also connected to parselmagic and the dark arts. However, as you have both the feather of a royal phoenix and the blood of a unicorn, willingly given, it balances out the some of its poison. Phoenix feather represents an equal understanding of all types of magic and it is very particular about the person it bonds with, much like an actual phoenix. The willingly given blood of a unicorn is a magnificent healing agent, as such; your wand will also be suited to healing. Overall, Harry, you have a temperamental wand good for everything but in particular, the dark arts and healing.

**End Flashback**

After hearing about his wand, and what he had the ability to do, Harry began training in earnest. He was taught magical and muggle dueling and fighting along with many other branches magic. Much of his training was dedicated to learning the art of fighting with weapons. It gave him an edge, an advantage when fighting Death Eaters as they relied on magic for everything. He had discovered a knack for using throwing knives and a katana. He made it a point to workout every day in order to keep himself agile and his abilities in tip-top shape.

Finishing his workout, Harry showered before putting on trousers and a button down shirt. On top of he wore a dragon hide robe. His katana was strapped across his back and his knives were in holsters on his arms and in his dragon hide boots. All together, he looked like a pureblood Lord. He no longer looked like anyone expected Harry Potter to look like.

Calling Kreacher, Harry asked for a light breakfast before mentally preparing himself for his meeting with the goblins. After he finished his breakfast, Harry apparated from his room into the Leaky Cauldron before making his way into Diagon Alley. He walked through the alley, not looking for anything in particular, before making his way into Knockturn Alley. Unlike is first time in the alley, Harry was not approached by any hags, rather, people moved out of his way, letting him pass with no problem. It just went to show that looks made a big difference when it came to intimidation and respect.

He had learned from Salazar the difference between light and dark magic and he knew that there was no real reason to stay out of Knockturn Alley. Finding a used bookshop, he entered. In it, he saw thousands of books, all piled on shelves, not in any distinguishable order or using any known system. Making his way down the aisles, Harry pulled out the books that caught his eye. During his time in the past, he had found that his desire for knowledge and his love of reading was greater than he had ever imagined. With the ability to use the Hogwarts library without the need to hide what he was reading, he grew to love all kinds of books. He had always been a bookworm, however, due to the role he played at school, Harry was unable to read to the extent that he truly wanted. He constantly had to make excuses and lie to his "friends" about his whereabouts whenever he was gone for more than 30 minutes. It was exhausting. However, the founders had encouraged his quest for knowledge and he was able to discuss what he read with them.

Continuing through the store, he went to the register with a little more than 50 books. This also included a few tombs about dark magic that he had found disguised as fairy tales. He was buying these for the knowledge they contained, but also to keep them out of his enemies' hands. They practically reeked of evil intent but better to be safe than sorry. The cashier paid him no notice. He just spoke the total number of galleons, 283, sickles, 14, and knuts, 27, before placing the books in a bag that was charmed to hold 100 books and still be as light as a feather.

Thanking the cashier, Harry made his way outside and was about to apparate back to Grimmald place when he heard a bunch of voices. Making his way towards the voices he heard, Harry found himself standing outside a magical menagerie.

In the menagerie, Harry could see cages filled with a variety of animals. He was drawn to a pair of panther cubs. As he walked towards them, he could see how small they were and how uncomfortable they were in the cage. He grabbed the cage and was bringing it up to the counter when he heard angry hisses. Looking around, Harry spotted a snake hissing at the owner when he tried to make him eat. Listening closely, Harry could hear what the snake was saying.

_"Stupid Human! You think I will actually eat that. I can smell the poison in the rat, I am not stupid. Now go away before I bite you!"_

The snake was angry, and so was Harry. He walked over to the man and glared at him. As the man cowered in fear, Harry reached down, hissing under his breath so as not to be heard and told the snake that he would take care of him. The snake went easily onto his shoulders and with one last glare; Harry left the menagerie with a snake on his shoulders and holding two panther cubs in a cage. Muttering under his breath about stupid snake killers and how terrible it is to treat animals like that.

He made his way to Gringotts and as soon as he entered, he was led to Griphooks' office. It was as if he was on autopilot. He greeted Griphook before collapsing into a chair. When Griphook offered him some tea, he accepted and then looked around, as if just now realizing where he was.

**"I apologize for my behavior, it has been a trying day so far."**

**"No need, Lord Potter. I am glad you could make it. I have here a copy of my memory of the Will Reading yesterday. I will place it in a pensive and you can have a look. However, if you would like a minute to relax and clear your mind you can take one."**

Harry thanked Griphook but declined his offer and went straight into the pensive.

**Begin Memory **

Griphook watched as people began arriving for the Will Reading of Sirius Black. First to arrive was Remus Lupin. He was followed by all the Weasely's except for Percy and then Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. Glares were exchanged as they realized who was there. Ronald was the first to put of a fuss, claiming that Sirius would never give the Malfoys anything. His father swatted his head and told him calmly to be quiet.

Once everyone was seated, Griphook spoke the same words that Harry had earlier that same day and, once again, out of the memory container came Sirius Black.

Sirius spoke with confidence and said,

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me.

I do herby bequeath 2,000 galleons Moony's Mansion to Remus John Lupin.

I bequeath 100 galleons to Draco Lucius Malfoy and advise him to follow his heart, not his father.

I bequeath 1,000 galleons to Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black only if she asks the new Lord Black for a divorce and in the hope that she can escape a husband she never loved.

I bequeath 2,000 galleons to Fred and George Weasely for the expansion of their business.

I bequeath the title of Lord Black and the rest of the Black Vaults to my godson, Harry James Potter. He is to be emancipated upon my death and I leave him with the following advice: take control of your life, Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted. Choose a house and study hard.

Thus concludes the last will and testament of me, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Mischief Managed.

Padfoot out.

This was followed by outrage. Ronald and Ginevra were complaining, along with their mother, about how this was not suppose to be. They protested that the will was different than the one that Albus Dumbledore had given the goblins but Griphook did not budge. He merely asked them if they were admitting to forging a will, which shut them up straight away. Draco was looking contemplative while Narcissa looked relieved. She spoke to Griphook and asked him to set up a meeting with the new Lord Black before taking her son and exiting the meeting room. Remus looked upset by what he was hearing and asked Griphook if he knew why Harry was not there. Griphook just smiled and told him that all was being taken care of.

**End Memory**

Overall, everything that happened was what Harry had expected to happen. He would give the Malfoys a chance and meet with Narcissa to discuss her divorce. Thanking Griphook for his time, he used the portkey that was built into his lordship ring to return to Grimmald Place. He would meet with the Malfoys tomorrow and perhaps the rest of the summer would be more restful.

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and review this story. Please continue to do so. I have now compiled an outline for the rest of the story so it should be finished in the coming months. I'm sorry if I don't answer reviews personally but know that I read them all and take your advice into consideration. I also can't take credit for the description of the wand woods and some of the cores. I give credit to J.K. Rowling and Pottermore for the information given. You can read more about it there. Thanks again, I will try and update soon. R&R :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**"Speak" – Gobbledegook**

_"Speak" – Parseltongue_

"Speak" – English

**Chapter 9**

Harry spent the next morning preparing to move out of Grimmald Place. He summoned everything he deemed worthwhile to bring with him and sent out his patronus. He sent his patronus to all the people that supported him, requesting that they meet him at Grimmald place in at 10:00am, in other words, in half an hour. Finishing up, he summoned Dobby, requested a light breakfast before making sure that tea for 10 be ready in half an hour.

As he ate, Harry's mind wandered. Thoughts on his meeting with the Malfoys floated through his head and he made the decision not to judge before he met with them. He had changed over his five years in the past and he now understood the idea of a mask. One of the main things he had learned from Salazar was how to be a Slytherin. He now had a mask of his own and understood the masks that people like Severus Snape and the Malfoys had to use to survive.

As Harry contemplated the situation with the Malfoys, his patronus message reached its intended recipients and, one by one, they made the necessary excuses and apparated to Grimmald Place.

Once everyone was gathered in the dinning room and Dobby served the tea Harry spoke up.

"I have a meeting with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy today."

With that said, silence fell, and Alastor Moody growled,

"Explain."

So Harry explained.

"After the Will reading yesterday, Narcissa Malfoy requested a meeting with Lord Black. She told Griphook that she wished to discuss a divorce between herself and the currently imprisoned Lucius Malfoy. As it stands, because Lucius is in prison, if they divorce, Draco gains control of the Malfoy vaults and the heir. I will be speaking with both of them in an hour and will offer them my protection. I called you all here to let you know that we will not be staying here. As it is, we will be moving into a manor on Lily's Island. The entire island is unplottable and can only be reached with a portkey made by Lord Potter. I will be moving there for the foreseeable future and if you need to get in touch with me send me an owl. If at any point you wish to join me on Lily's Island, or are attacked in any way, I am giving you an emergency portkey."

At this point, Harry took out a black velvet bag from his pocket. From it, he removed nine bracelets. They were platinum, with runes carved into them. Those who could read runes recognized the runes for flee, escape, safety, security, shield, protect, and many more. On the inside was one word. Levror.

Harry spoke before he handed out the bracelets saying,

"These are the emergency portkeys. Once you put them on they will become invisible to everyone except you and anyone else who has one. They are a sure measure of identifying allies."

"The word on the inside is Levror," he said, pronouncing it Lee-ve-roar, "it is the Hebrew word for escape and it will activate the portkey, taking you to Lily's Island. The portkey will also activate if you are unconscious or in dire need of medical assistance. As you can see, along with a large se of runes, there is also a lily. The lily is a rune of my own creation. It a means of communication. If you are in need of my assistance immediately or you have any other problem, just say 'Lily's son' followed by your name. If you look, you can see that my bracelet is slightly different. It allows me to communicate with all of you, both as a group and individually. However, if you need to contact the entire group, call out 'emergency contact, phoenix dragon'. I caution you now, do not use the emergency contact unless it is a dire emergency. It will automatically bring our entire group to your location."

With that said, Harry passed out the bracelets. As everyone examined them, a look of pride came across his face. He had taken the time to craft each bracelet individually and was proud to have his workmanship be admired. It was something he had done himself, without help from others. And they were recognizing his work for what it was, his.

Once everyone calmed down, Harry answered any questions before Dobby popped in; telling him it was five minutes until eleven. With that said, Harry dismissed everyone before quickly making himself presentable and apparating to Diagon Alley where he went straight to Gringotts for his meeting with the Malfoys.

When Harry entered Griphook's office, the Malfoys were already seated, tea in hand, looking slightly apprehensive. Harry greeted Griphook with a smile before turning to Narcissa where he held out his hand and said,

"Hello, I am Lord Black, I do not believe we have been properly introduced before."

He spoke calmly and clearly and watched as Narcissa relaxed marginally. She took his hand and he brought it to his lips in a kiss. A somewhat startled expression came across her face, however, it was gone a second later. She replied, her voice soft, yet confident, with a hint of apprehension hidden behind her mask,

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Black, I hope that you will forgive me for what my family had done to you in the past –"

"That's quite alright Mrs. Malfoy –"

"Narcissa, or Cissy, please."

"Okay then Narcissa. However I must ask that you call me Harry."

"Alright Harry."

And with that, they exchanged a look, a look that said everything was going to be alright, that Harry would take care of them now. Exchanging smiles, Narcissa relaxed completely and Harry turned to face Draco.

Draco had been watching the entire exchange and although he was proficient at hiding his thoughts behind his mask, because Harry had been trained by the best, Draco was like an open book. Harry could see that he was shocked by their exchange however, he could also see the hope in Draco's eyes along with respect and something else he did not dare analyze at this moment.

Turning back to Griphook, Harry spoke, in English, taking into consideration the Malfoys presence, and asked,

"What will it take to annul the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius?"

"I have taken the initiative to pull out their marriage contract. The contract states that if either one of them does something that brings shame upon the House of Malfoy or the House of Black, their marriage is to be immediately annulled."

Griphook spoke with a smirk, his eyes displaying glee at the revenge that was taking place before speaking up again saying,

"I think being sent to Azkaban is reason enough."

Harry looked at Narcissa and their eyes made contact. Her slight nod was all Harry needed before he stated,

"I, Lord Black, do annul the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Black. In compensation for violating their marital agreements, Narcissa Black is to be given half the Malfoy estate, leaving the rest to their heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. So it is said, so it will be."

Draco and Narcissa were looking at him in shock. It was then when he asked them if they wanted his protection. A single glance from mother to son told him that they had made up their minds. And with a nod, Harry led them out of the bank and to the apparation point.

When they reached Grimmald Place, Harry told them that this was just a stop. He quickly summoned his magic the front of his mind and asked the house to shut down completely once he had left. He turned back to Narcissa and Draco who were staring at him with awe in their eyes. They could feel the magic coming off of him and respected his abilities. He held out his hand, closed his eyes and brought the thought of Lily's Island to the front of his mind before allowing his ring to pull on his magic, transporting him and his guest onto Lily's Island.

**AN: I am sorry it is taking so long for me to update. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story. Hopefully updates will come more quickly. Please Read and Review. :) **

**Also, this is what I picture the bracelets to look like, just a quick sketch, but I hope it gives you something to compare your imagination to.**

sparkledreamer21 . deviantart (.com) / art / Levror-Escape-400556509?ga_submit_new=10%253A1379293496

**Just remove the parentheses and the spaces to access. If that doesn't work PM me and I can send you a copy of it.**

**Also, please check out my other work, The Perils of Divination. It's a one-shot. Harry/Draco. But don't read if you don't like Slash or are not old enough. :)**


End file.
